


decayed from the start

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Humilation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Stockholm Syndrome, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day seventeen.It was easier than he thought to tame the alley rat.





	decayed from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Sinestro called him "alley rat" and talked about having him, and it was all over for me.
> 
> Title is from Crooked Teeth by Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> Enjoy?

Rayner’s beauty came in his simplicity. He was so disgustingly, _deliciously_ human. Humans were a rare breed in the fact that they were so stubborn for entirely no reason. They had no reason to be proud or happy with whatever lowly status they clung to, which was why Sinestro never agreed with the fact that Earthen humans would make bad Green Lanterns.

They made perfect Green Lanterns, and Kyle Rayner was certainly no exception. Even if he were lower than the other three, being an alley rat as he was. 

Still, Sinestro could taste the fear lying deep within him. Everyone feared something, but Kyle wore it more honestly. The musk of it rose up behind the stink of willpower like it did for most humans, his ring could sense it sure but he could practically smell it. Hal Jordan may have been raised with a fear but Kyle Rayner still reeked of it .

It made it remarkably easy to catch him. To take him to his base and keep him there. He really had a certain beauty to him, Sinestro always found it easy to admire the looks of humans. He was no Hal, but his dark hair and soft, young features were quite striking. It was easy to see why his daughter had a certain affinity for him, even as she left the Sinestro Corps’ brand on his chest.

He stroked it almost reverently, already getting started on himself before the alley rat had woken up. Sinestro tugged as his cock lazily, fingers moving up to rub at the yellow construct collar he he had placed around Rayner’s neck. He looked even better with a collar, the brand was proof of ownership but not of his own ownership even as it was his symbol.

Sinestro tightened it a bit just to watch the boy squirm in his unconscious state, pretty lips spreading to take in gasps of breath.

When Kyle awoke, he woke up violently, eyes shooting open wide. He didn’t need to take a single moment to realize where he was, immediately fighting against the binds that held him firmly to Sinestro’s huge bed.

“Sinestro!” He wheezed, natural green eyes blown wide.

Kyle extended his ring hand to the best of his ability, like a third arm that he always expected to be there. Instead, Sinestro had his ring removed and placed in a safe spot where he wouldn’t be able to call to it.

No, Kyle had no chance of escape. He hadn’t had a chance of escape in the weeks that Sinestro had him and, from the broken little noise he made, Sinestro knew that he soon may give in and not want to escape.

That was the plan all along. To keep Kyle Rayner as a pretty little pet. He ran a hand over Kyle’s naked body again, tracing over the brand and down lower, over one of his hip bones. Rayner gasped out softly, pushing up into his hand before he could stop himself. It set a smirk over Sinestro’s face and he leaned down, nipping at Kyle’s ears before speaking.

“Good morning, alley rat.” He murmured and Kyle let out an inarticulate sound, eyes squeezing shut.

“No…” He murmured, sounding half pained and half aroused.

Because he was aroused. Of course his cock was hard, but his pupils were blown wide and he was gasping for breath like he was desperate for it. Desperate for Sinestro’s cock as he had trained the boy to be.

“Yes.” Kyle finally said after a long while, cheeks burning with his human blood. 

Another thing he found interesting in humans but he wasn’t interested in watching him bleed, not today. Not when he was still slicked up from the night before and Sinestro could easily move between his spread thighs and sink in deep with one slight push of his hips.

“Pretty little whore.” Sinestro purred and Kyle cried out, tears slipping past his eyes.

It hadn’t been easy to seduce Kyle Rayner, not like it had been to seduce Hal Jordan when they were both Green Lanterns. Of course, he had once been on the side of “the good guys” as they called themselves. But Sinestro let himself have whatever he wanted and it made him feel better than anything he had ever gotten as a Green Lantern had. Especially claiming such a pretty young man as Kyle Rayner was, his ass tight and hot even though Sinestro had used him for weeks. 

He started up a lazy rhythm, figuring that he had all the time in the world that day. He knew what Kyle sounded like when he was growing close already, eyes fluttering shut as he gasped and panted for it.

“ _Oh shit_ , Sinestro, please.” He whimpered like a little bitch, looking up at him desperately.

Sinestro slowed his rhythm to a near stall, not bothering to touch Kyle’s human cock. He would get off either way, he didn’t need to dirty his hand. Instead, he pulled out completely and flipped Kyle over, letting a leash appear in his hand and pulling hard enough to drag Kyle back onto his cock.

Rayner let out a wordless cry, body trembling and bowing as Sinestro used him for his true purpose. An alley rat like him didn’t deserve to be anything but a superior being’s whore and it was a lesson that Kyle was soon learning. All he deserved to be was a tight, wet hole for Sinestro to use as he pleased.

Maybe he was a replacement for Jordan, maybe he would be _replaced_ by Jordan eventually, but he was good at playing the role of a pretty little concubine. Kyle cried out for it, arching and pushing back into each and every one of Sinestro’s hard, body rocking thrusts.

Eventually he came with a sharp, high pitched gasp, shooting off his white cum onto Sinestro’s bed. Sinestro continued to fuck him hard and fast until he too was cumming, nails digging into Kyle’s soft flesh hard enough to tear into the skin.

It was what he deserved. He came without being given permission and he would be punished accordingly. When he told Kyle as much, the alley rat bent his head and nodded, tears leaking onto the bed.

It was then, in the way that he agreed that he deserved punishment, that Sinestro knew he had trained him well. That he was a Green Lantern no longer and the only thing he could ever be anymore was the whore of someone far more superior.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
